I Have Never Seen Love
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte d'animalvr682 : Alors que Grimmjow s'ennuie, Ulquiorra se pointe, chargé d'une mission. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'ils trouvent un livre étrange et qu'Ulquiorra devient trop curieux ?


**Auteur :** animallvr682

**Titre :** I Have Never Seen Love

**Couple :** Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

**Traduction :** Hesymi

* * *

><p><strong>Je reviens à mes premiers amours avec la traduction d'une histoire sur un couple que je n'ai jamais travaillé. Ce que j'aime dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle met en évidence un aspect de notre sexta, qu'on ne lui connait pas. Bonne lecture.<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se passe la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il s'ennuie. Il se laisse tomber dans le sable et se met à fixer le ciel vide au-dessus de lui, regrettant de ne pas avoir un truc à faire.<p>

- « Tu es occupé ? »

Grimmjow tourne la tête vers l'homme debout devant lui.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ulquiorra ? »

- « Pour le moment, rien. Je ne faisais que marcher. »

Le brun continue son chemin, dépassant Grimmjow sans même prendre le temps de le regarder.

- « Si tu ne veux rien, pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'étais occupé ? »

Grimmjow saute sur ses pieds et commence à le suivre. Qui sait, il tient peut-être là un moyen de masquer son ennui.

- « Tu donnais l'impression de faire quelque chose. Mais tu ne faisais rien d'autre que d'être allongé là. » Il s'arrête et se retourne pour regarder le bleuté. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? »

- « J'en sais rien. Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

- « Aizen m'a ordonné de fouiller une grotte qui se trouve dans le coin. »

Il se retourne et reprend son chemin.

- « Ça te dérange pas si je viens ? Je m'ennuie. »

- « Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, Grimmjow, du moment que tu restes hors de mon chemin. »

- « C'est d'accord. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé chercher dans cette grotte ? »

- « _Je_ dois trouver un livre qui, d'après Aizen, aurait été caché par un hollow. »

- « Quel genre de livre ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien. Aizen n'est pas tenu de me donner tous les détails lorsqu'il me donne un ordre. »

- « Ce serait plus facile s'il le faisait. On fait quoi s'il y a plein de bouquins à l'intérieur ? Comment on saura lequel c'est ? Quand il ne donne pas de détails, on ne sait jamais si on fait bien ce qu'il nous demande. Et quand on rate, il s'énerve et les choses ont alors tendance à voler. »

- « Grimmjow, tu parles trop. »

Grimmjow se met à grogner mais ferme sa gueule. Il suit Ulquiorra pendant encore une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent face à une colline de sable, avec à sa droite la grotte qu'ils recherchent. Ulquiorra se dirige vers elle, Grimmjow à sa suite. Une fois devant l'entrée, le bleuté s'arrête et inspecte les lieux. De loin, ça avait l'air plus grand.

- « C'est bien là ? C'est à peine assez grand pour qu'on passe. »

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre plus loin. »

Ulquiorra se met à genoux et se met à ramper à travers le trou.

Jurant, Grimmjow le suit pourtant à l'intérieur. _'Eh bien, au moins la vue n'est pas mal du tout'_, songe-t-il. Il est tellement concentré sur les fesses d'Ulquiorra qu'il finit par lui rentrer dedans, lorsque ce dernier s'arrête pour se mettre sur ces pieds, la grotte devenant plus haute.

- « Grimmjow, pourrais-tu cesser de me suivre en me collant ainsi ? »

- « Désolé », marmonne le bleuté en se levant à son tour. Il regarde autour de lui et fronce les sourcils. La grotte a presque la forme d'un petit cercle. Probablement qu'il pourrait s'allonger à l'intérieur et toucher chaque côté rien qu'en s'étirant. « Bon, c'est où ? »

- « Il ne serait guère _caché_ s'il était sous nos yeux. » Le brun fait le tour de la grotte, ses yeux observant chaque fissure et chaque cavité de la paroi. « Si tu es venu jusqu'ici, autant essayer de chercher avec moi. »

- « T'as raison. » Grimmjow prend le mur opposé et commence à regarder. Il parvient face à un trou profond et y glisse son bras. Il avance jusqu'à ce que son épaule tape contre le mur et que ses doigts effleurent quelque chose. « Je crois que je l'ai. » Il s'étire pour essayer de le saisir mais le trou est trop étroit. « Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. »

- « Bouge de là. Laisse-moi essayer. » Tandis que Grimmjow se recule, le brun s'approche et glisse son bras dans le trou. Comme l'autre avant lui, il ne peut faire plus que toucher du bout des doigts ce qu'il pense être l'arête d'un livre. Il retire son bras et regarde à l'intérieur. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Grimmjow cligne des yeux.

- « Est-ce que l'incroyable Ulquiorra vient de me demander mon aide ? »

Ulquiorra se retourne, le visage impassible.

- « As-tu l'intention de m'aider oui ou non ? »

- « D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

- « Déboiter mon épaule et mettre mon bras dans le trou. Je devrais pouvoir l'attraper mais je serai incapable de bouger mon bras. »

- « Tu plaisantes ? Ça va faire un mal de chien ! »

- « La douleur ne me concerne pas. »

Grimmjow soupire un coup et secoue la tête. « Ok. Après tout, c'est ton corps. » Il tend la main. « Donne-moi ton bras. » Sans bouger de sa position, Ulquiorra pose son poignet droit dans la main de Grimmjow. Celui-ci l'emprisonne pendant qu'il pose son autre main sous le bras du brun. « Appuie-toi sur tes jambes pour ne pas tomber. »

- « Contente-toi de le faire. »

Il tire et les yeux d'Ulquiorra se révulsent alors que son épaule est arrachée. Il est légèrement surpris par la force du bleuté. Force qui lui a permis de réussir au premier essai.

- « Ça va ? » Grimmjow a bien noté la contraction sur le visage, due à la douleur causée.

- « Je vais bien. Si tu pouvais m'aider à glisser mon bras dans le trou. »

Grimmjow acquiesce et lève avec précaution le bras de l'homme. Ulquiorra a beau ne pas le montrer, mais il doit avoir mal. Le bleuté guide lentement sa main dans le trou, puis il recule, se penchant en avant. « T'es sûr que ça va ? Ça ne te fait pas mal ? »

- « La douleur est sans importance. » L'épaule tape contre le mur et diffuse une vague de souffrance à l'intérieur de lui. Il rejette l'envie que son corps a de s'éloigner de la douleur et progresse dans la cavité. Son épaule étant détachée, sa main peut accrocher le dos du livre. Il le pince entre ses doigts. « Pourrais-tu me faire reculer ? Doucement. Je n'ai pas une bonne prise sur le livre. »

- « Ouais. » Grimmjow vient se placer derrière Ulquiorra. Il enroule ses bras sous ses épaules, les mains posées sur son torse. « Prêt ? »

- « Oui. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi près. »

- « La ferme. » Lentement, il recule le brun, en faisant attention de ne pas causer plus de mal. Une fois que le bras est à moitié sorti, il se déplace. « Lâche le livre, je vais l'attraper. »

Ulquiorra obtempère et marche à reculons jusqu'à ce que son bras soit hors du trou. Il vient poser sa main gauche sur son épaule défaite. C'est comme si on lui arrachait le bras.

- « Pourrais-tu commencer par régler ça ? »

Grimmjow fait oui de la tête et saisit le bras du brun. « Tu devrais t'allonger, ce serait plus facile. » Ulquiorra s'exécute. « Ça va faire mal. » Le bleuté appuie un pied contre les côtes de l'autre et attrape le bras de ses deux mains. D'un coup sec, il remet l'os à sa place, arrachant à Ulquiorra un cri de douleur. « Merde, tu vas bien ? »

- « Cesse de me poser cette question. Ramasse le livre et laisse-moi un moment pour réparer les dommages que tu as causés. »

Grimmjow sent la colère monter en lui.

- « Que _j_'ai causé ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de démettre ton putain de bras ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, connard ! »

Il se retourne et glisse sa main dans la cavité. Il retire le livre et y jette un œil. C'est un livre récent. Sur la couverture, il y deux hommes emmêlés dans une position clairement sexuelle.

- « Putain, c'est quoi ça ? »

Il ouvre le livre pour découvrir d'autres photos. Alors qu'il continue à le feuilleter, elles deviennent de plus en plus explicites. Deux hommes s'embrassant sur la bouche, un homme à genoux et un autre le prenant par derrière.

- « Putain, pourquoi Aizen voulait cette merde ? » Alors qu'il referme le livre, il se sent rougir et le jette sur le sable, juste à côté d'Ulquiorra. « Putain de malade. »

- « Aizen a ses raisons. » Ulquiorra s'assoit et prend le livre. Il l'ouvre et cligne des yeux en voyant les photos. Il n'a jamais vu de semblable. Il ne savait même pas que de telles choses existaient. « De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? »

Grimmjow renifle dédaigneusement. « Comme si tu ne savais pas. Aizen aime regarder les mecs baiser. Voilà de quoi il s'agit. »

- « Regarder les hommes baiser ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Il se relève et époussète le sable collé dans son dos. Son bras va mieux, maintenant qu'il a dédié une partie de son énergie à soigner le muscle déchiré.

- « Aizen est un pervers. C'est tout. On peut y aller ? » Grimmjow tourne le dos au brun et s'en va se positionner face au mur pour cacher son membre palpitant. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est qu'Ulquiorra découvre que le livre l'a excité. « Bon, je suppose que maintenant, on doit lui apporter ça. » Il se retourne et constate qu'Ulquiorra est en train de le fixer. « Quoi ? »

Celui-ci désigne l'entrejambe de Grimmjow.

- « Ton corps réagit à ces photos. Pourquoi ? »

Le bleuté rougit, sous le coup d'un mélange de colère et d'embarras.

- « C'est pas ton putain de problème. On peut y aller ? »

- « Pas encore. Je suis curieux. Ce qui t'arrive m'intéresse. » Il regarde à nouveau le livre et tourne une autre page, découvrant un homme à genoux, sa bouche autour de l'érection d'un autre homme. Il tourne le livre et le positionne face à son collègue. « Quel est le but de tout ça ? »

Grimmjow sursaute. S'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre, il suspecterait le brun de lui faire du rentre dedans, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. Mais Ulquiorra n'a pas ce genre d'émotions.

- « Se faire du bien. C'est ça le but. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Ulquiorra hausse les épaules. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis curieux. On dirait quelque chose d'intime. Pourquoi ces hommes autorisent-ils à ce qu'on les prenne en photo dans une telle situation ? »

- « Pour de l'argent. Les humains font tout un tas de choses pour de l'argent. »

- « Ils font ça pour de l'argent ? » Il secoue la tête et regarde encore le livre. « Les actes intimes ne devraient pas être affichés ainsi. »

- « Je suppose qu'Aizen n'a jamais fait appel à toi pour ses distractions. »

- « Distractions ? »

- « Tu n'es vraiment courant de rien ? » Tandis que le brun continue à le fixer, il secoue la tête et lui arrache le livre des mains. « Aizen aime obliger des hommes à baiser pour pouvoir regarder. Il s'assoit et se branle en les regardant, et ils n'ont pas le droit de s'arrêter tant qu'il n'est pas satisfait. »

- « Il a déjà fait ça avec toi ? »

Grimmjow serre ses poings et balance le livre qui vient heurter le mur opposé, avant de tomber au sol.

- « Plus d'une fois. »

- « Avec qui il t'a obligé à le faire ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Il ne t'a jamais fait subir ça, tant mieux pour toi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaiterais à mon pire ennemi. C'est dégradant et c'est du gâchis, en temps et en énergie. »

- « Avec qui ? »

Grimmjow serre les dents et tourne le dos à l'autre.

- « Gin le plus souvent. Aizen dit que Gin aime m'avoir sous lui pour me punir d'avoir une grande gueule. »

- « Tu as dit que ça faisait du bien, mais il semblerait que tu n'aimes pas le faire. »

- « Pas quand c'est pour l'amusement d'Aizen et son imagination tordue. Pas quand je suis obligé de laisser Gin m'utiliser. C'est un viol, pas de l'amour ! »

- « De l'amour ? Tu veux que ce soit de l'amour ? »

Grimmjow ferme les yeux et croise les bras sur son torse. Sa voix s'est radoucie lorsqu'il parle à nouveau. « Tout le monde recherche l'amour. »

- « L'amour n'est pas quelque chose de réel. Ça n'existe pas, Grimmjow. C'est juste une émotion. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que si Aizen t'avait embarqué dans ses petits shows, tu aurais compris la différence entre laisser quelqu'un que tu détestes te baiser et faire l'amour à quelqu'un que tu apprécies. »

- « Je ne déteste, ni n'apprécie personne. Les émotions sont une perte de temps. » Il marche vers le livre et le ramasse. « Cependant, les nouvelles expériences m'intéressent. Je demanderai peut-être à Aizen de me permettre de participer à ces activités. »

- « Tu ne veux pas faire ça, Ulquiorra. Tu n'aimeras pas. Je peux te l'assurer. »

- « Je ne le saurai pas tant que je n'aurai pas essayé. » Il dévisage Grimmjow et pense à un truc. « Bien sûr, si tu estimes que je ne devrais pas le faire de cette façon, tu pourrais m'apprendre. »

- « T'apprendre quoi ? » Grimmjow se retourne encore pour fixer le brun. Celui-ci est encore en train de feuilleter le livre.

- « Apprend-moi comment on fait. J'ai envie d'essayer. Ça a l'air intéressant. »

- « Tu veux que je t'apprenne à baiser ? »

- « Oui, à moins que tu ne sois trop occupé. » Ulquiorra le regarde avec un visage tout aussi impassible que son regard.

- « C'est juste un truc bizarre et nouveau pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas alors tu veux essayer par toi-même et voir ce que ça fait. Bah, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre à baiser, Ulquiorra. Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel on peut s'amuser et qu'on peut jeter ensuite. C'est ce qu'Aizen fait parce que je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Mais je ne te laisserai pas toi ou n'importe qui d'autre me traiter comme ça ! »

- « Je ne te considère pas comme un jouet, Grimmjow. Parfois, tu me déçois, mais je te trouve aussi intéressant. Tu es différent des autres. Je veux juste que tu m'apprennes quelque chose que je ne connais pas et pour lequel tu as de l'expérience. Si tu ne veux pas, tout ce que tu as à dire, c'est non. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. »

Grimmjow grince des dents et serre les poings.

- « C'est pas ça ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si je le fais, je ne veux pas être utilisé puis rejeté. »

- « Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Le bleuté prend une grande inspiration et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

- « Est-ce que tu as déjà voulu savoir ce que ça ferait d'apprécier quelqu'un ? »

- « Non, pas vraiment. »

- « Comment tu fais pour ne rien aimer ? Il n'y a rien que tu veuilles vraiment ? »

- « Là maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes ces choses. »

- « Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. »

- « Que veux-tu vraiment, Grimmjow ?

- « Un truc que je veux depuis un moment déjà. Je veux quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi. Je veux quelqu'un qui voit en moi autre chose qu'un objet, une arme ou un jouet. Je veux quelqu'un qui ait envie de moi parce qu'il le veut. Je veux être avec une personne, une seule personne. » Il secoue encore la tête, et croise les bras sur son ventre. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

- « Je comprends plus que tu ne le crois. Tu penses que je n'en ai pas marre de n'être apprécier que pour mes capacités ? »

- « Ah ouais ? Eh bien, tu ne le montres pas. »

- « J'ai dit que les émotions sont une perte de temps. Pas que je n'en ressentais aucune. »

- « Et alors, tu ressens quoi maintenant ? »

Ulquiorra penche sa tête sur le côté et plonge dans les yeux de Grimmjow. « Je suis en train de me demander ce que ça fait de t'embrasser. Mais tu as déclaré que tu ne le voulais pas. »

Grimmjow déglutit.

- « Si je te dis quelque chose, tu le garderas pour toi ? »

- « Pour quelle raison irais-je le dire à quelqu'un ? »

- « Ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Mais j'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi. »

Une fois de plus, Ulquiorra penche la tête sur la côté. « Avant je ne l'étais pas, mais aujourd'hui si. » Il baisse à nouveau le regard sur le livre. « Je ne savais pas que ce genre de choses étaient possibles. Mais puisque c'est le cas, je voudrais les expérimenter. Qui sait si après, je ne voudrais pas recommencer plus souvent. Peut-être même exclusivement avec toi. »

- « Je ne veux pas de peut-être, Ulquiorra. Je t'admire. Il m'est arrivé de me demander ce que ce serait d'être avec toi, si tu me montrais juste un peu d'attention. »

Il retourne s'appuyer contre le mur de la grotte.

- « Je ne sais pas comment faire. » Le brun a l'air perdu, plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux ne regardant rien en particulier. « J'ai déjà constaté chez des personnes ce souci pour autrui et je me suis posé la question : qu'est-ce ça pourrait m'apporter de me préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. La réalité, c'est que je ne sais pas avec précision ce qu'implique le fait de se soucier de quelqu'un. »

- « Quand tu te préoccupes de quelqu'un, tu veux le voir heureux. Ça te fait mal de voir qu'il souffre. L'idée même qu'il souffre provoque en toi de la douleur. Tu veux être avec lui. Tu veux qu'il soit à tes côtés. Tu veux le toucher, le prendre dans tes bras, le réconforter quand il a mal. C'est en partie ça, se préoccuper de quelqu'un. Et c'est tellement plus que ça. En fait, ce n'est pas un truc que tu peux véritablement expliquer. »

Ulquiorra a l'air pensif. « J'angoisse lorsque tu es blessé après un combat. C'est ça se soucier ? »

Doucement, Grimmjow lui sourit. « En quelque sorte. Tu ressens ça pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

- « Non. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Pas comme toi. Ça ne me plait pas quand tu es blessé. »

- « Et ça te fait quoi ? »

- « La dernière fois que tu l'as été, je me suis pris à penser que j'aurais aimé partager avec toi ma capacité à me régénérer. Pour que tu ne souffres pas trop longtemps. »

Grimmjow se détache du mur pour marcher vers le brun. Il s'arrête face à lui et pose sa main sur sa joue. « Je vais t'embrasser là. » Ulquiorra acquiesce et Grimmjow se penche pour venir presser gentiment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les lèche mais l'autre se recule brusquement. « Désolé, j'aurais dû t'expliquer avant. »

Ulquiorra avance une main vers ses lèvres et les touche du bout des doigts.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

- « J'ai utilisé ma langue. Ça fait partie du baiser. Si tu veux apprendre, il faut que tu arrêtes de me repousser jusqu'à ce que tu aimes ce que je te fais. C'est seulement comme ça que tu pourras me dire si tu apprécies ou pas. »

- « D'accord. » Son regard se pose sur ses mains, desquelles Grimmjow arrache le livre pour le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Le bleuté pose alors les siennes sur ses épaules et le pousse jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe le mur derrière. Alors qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser, le brun lève son visage pour venir à sa rencontre. Les lèvres sont douces contre les siennes, et exigeantes. Lorsqu'il sent à nouveau la langue du bleuté, il les écarte et le laisse explorer sa bouche.

Grimmjow prend le visage d'Ulquiorra entre ses mains et continue de l'embrasser. C'est chaud et passionné. Tout ce que Grimmjow a toujours espéré. Pourtant, il doute toujours des intentions de l'autre homme. Il se recule et est plutôt surpris de voir qu'Ulquiorra le suit, pas prêt à casser le baiser. « Attend » Le brun ouvre les yeux et cligne des yeux. « Comment c'était ? »

- « Incroyable. Fais-le encore. » Ulquiorra s'avance mais Grimmjow le retient par les épaules. « Il y a un problème ? »

Grimmjow fait non de la tête et soupire.

- « Ulquiorra, j'ai envie de toi. Mais je veux plus qu'être un cobaye pour une nouvelle expérience. Je te veux. Tu comprends ça ? »

Un mince sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra, quelque chose que Grimmjow n'a encore jamais vu. « Tu as envie de moi. Tu veux être à mes côtés. Tu veux me toucher et m'enlacer et réchauffer mon lit la nuit. »

Grimmjow rougit et s'éclaircit la voix. « Oui, c'est ça. » Il bouge et fait glisser ses mains sur les bras du brun. « Je ne peux pas faire ça si tu n'as pas envie de moi aussi. »

- « Moi aussi, j'en ai envie. Je veux que tu m'embrasses à nouveau. Je veux tes mains sur moi. » Il prend les mains de Grimmjow pour les poser sur son visage. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de désir avant. S'il te plait, Grimmjow, ne t'arrête pas. »

Celui-ci se penche encore un peu et finit par rendre les armes, en l'embrassant. Ses mains progressent derrière son cou pour tenir la tête fermement tandis qu'une nouvelle fois, il explore sa bouche.

Les mains descendent ensuite du cou vers les épaules, puis vers les bras, pour finir par se positionner sur les hanches. Le contact fait doucement gémir Ulquiorra. Etrange que cet homme puisse émettre un tel son, pense Grimmjow en glissant ses mains sous la chemise et en faisant trainer ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire. Le brun retient son souffle lorsque le bleuté grignote son cou et que ses doigts caressent avec légèreté la peau de son bas-ventre.

A son tour, le sexta sursaute légèrement. Il a senti les doigts de son partenaire toucher son ventre. Et c'est un grognement qui accueille les effleurements légers sur les bords du trou au centre de son torse. Pas en reste, il déplace ses lèvres pour tracer le contour de celui d'Ulquiorra, juste entre ses clavicules. Celui-ci gémit et tout son corps frissonne. Grimmjow sait ce qu'il ressent. Il a expérimenté la même chose, la première fois que quelqu'un l'a touché à cet endroit. Un simple toucher et ça vous donne l'impression que la personne comble ce trou, comble le morceau d'âme qui vous manque.

Ulquiorra ne parvient pas à empêcher le tremblement de son corps. C'est comme si sa peau était en feu. Instantanément, la pièce manquante de son corps, le vide de son âme, tout ça n'existe plus. Il peut sentir Grimmjow. Il le ressent à travers tout son corps. Et soudain, il comprend ce que c'est de vouloir quelqu'un, de vouloir être avec quelqu'un. Et que ce quelqu'un ait aussi envie de lui. Il a saisi le désir que Grimmjow a pour lui et ses pensées trouvent un écho en lui. Il veut cet homme. Il s'accroche aux hanches de Grimmjow et approche son corps contre le sien. Il constate l'érection contre lui et il sent son propre corps gonfler en réponse.

Alors qu'il sent le corps d'Ulquiorra répondre au sien, Grimmjow gronde. Il agrippe la chemise et l'arrache pour l'ouvrir, la jetant au sol, à leurs pieds. Pendant un court instant, il aperçoit le regard surpris du brun avant de reconnecter ses lèvres sur sa peau, embrassant, suçant et léchant autour de sa clavicule. Ulquiorra est tellement perdu dans la sensation qu'il se contente de laisser ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire. Le bleuté les déplace et appuie son sexe contre le brun qui lâche un fort gémissement. Ses genoux cèdent et Grimmjow a juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Il le tient contre lui, pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre.

- « Ça va ? », demande Grimmjow sans cesser de faire courir ses lèvres le long du cou.

- « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me poser cette question. » Ulquiorra se redresse et tourne la tête pour capturer les lèvres de son compagnon.

- « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tes réactions m'inquiètent un peu. »

- « Comment ça ? » Ulquiorra ne veut pas parler. Il a envie de toucher, il en veut plus. Il frotte ses dents contre le cou de Grimmjow, le faisant frissonner et grogner.

- « Tu n'es pas toi-même. Rien ne te fait réagir d'habitude. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je trouve que ton comportement vis-à-vis de moi est super chaud. Et ça te ressemble si peu. »

- « Tu préfèrerais que je ne réagisse pas ? » Il caresse de ses mains le torse de Grimmjow puis les dirige vers ses épaules. Il agrippe la veste et la fait tomber. Le dos dénudé frotte contre la paroi et fait grogner le bleuté.

Grognement qui se transforme vite en un long gémissement lorsque le brun presse leurs deux corps et que de ses lèvres, il poursuit son exploration. « Non. J'adore tes réactions. C'est juste que tu sembles différent maintenant. » Ulquiorra continue de sucer la peau de son cou et il gémit. « Oh bon dieu ! C'est bon. »

- « Arrête de parler. » Ulquiorra retourne à ce qu'il faisait. Il se complait que l'autre soit si passif face à ses attouchements. Ses mains bougent dans son dos et il appuie de tout son corps contre celui de Grimmjow, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le creux de ses reins. Lorsque ses mains pincent les fesses de Grimmjow, il attire ses hanches et est récompensé par un profond geignement dû au frottement de leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

- « Il faut qu'on s'allonge si tu ne veux pas que mes jambes me lâchent. » Grimmjow repousse Ulquiorra, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner du mur, le brun tombe à genoux et pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'amener à lui.

- « Je n'ai pas encore fini. Je veux essayer quelque chose. » Il empoigne le pantalon de Grimmjow et le descend sur ses chevilles. Aussitôt, Grimmjow s'en dépêtre et le pousse plus loin. Ulquiorra relève les yeux et, pour la première fois, il découvre le bleuté nu. Sa verge est érigée, longue mais épaisse, dure comme la pierre mais sensible au souffle d'Ulquiorra. Il lève les mains et la saisit fermement, sentant sa chaleur contre ses paumes.

Grimmjow frissonne et gémit. Il rejette la tête en arrière et ancre fermement ses jambes au sol. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

- « Je veux le faire. » Ulquiorra le fixe lorsqu'il approche et lape la perle de fluide qui s'échappe de la fente. Il enroule ses lèvres autour de la tête et suce doucement.

Grimmjow gémit et plonge ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns.

- « C'est bon. »

Ulquiorra émet un drôle de son et engloutit le sexe du bleuté dans sa bouche. Il ferme les yeux et suce avançant et reculant sa tête. Grimmjow gémit très fort et resserre la prise sur ses cheveux, laissant le brun penser qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Il commence à accélérer la cadence et la respiration du sexta augmente elle aussi. Ce dernier tend les muscles de ses cuisses et brutalement, tire Ulquiorra en arrière par les cheveux. Le brun le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- « J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

- « Non. Tu as été parfait. C'est juste que si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je vais finir par venir. Et je ne veux pas venir tout de suite. »

Grimmjow glisse au sol et capture les lèvres d'Ulquiorra. Il rampe jusqu'à ce que le brun soit allongé sur le dos et qu'il le surplombe.

- « Je veux que toi aussi tu ressentes ça. »

Il laisse traîner sa bouche sur le cou d'Ulquiorra, descendant en direction du trou qu'il lèche. Alors que le corps du brun frémit sous lui, ses mains viennent tracer le dessin de ses côtes. Plus haut, ses lèvres emprisonnent l'un des tétons et se mettent à le sucer durement. Les doigts d'Ulquiorra s'enfoncent alors dans ses côtes, son corps s'arque et il pousse un cri. Grimmjow sourit, il relâche sa prise sur le téton et lui donne un coup de langue avant de passer au second. Le corps dominé ne cesse de se tordre de plaisir et Grimmjow veut savoir jusqu'à quel point il ira lorsqu'il va prendre sa queue dans sa bouche. D'ici là, il veut prendre son temps, en donnant à chaque parcelle de ce corps l'attention qu'elle mérite.

- « Grimmjow ! » La voix d'Ulquiorra est empreinte de plaisir. Il veut dire quelque chose, mais son esprit est embrumé et il n'y parvient pas. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser est doucement en train de le rendre fou. Jamais il n'a ressenti pareille sensation. Son sexe est douloureux. Encore un truc qui n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Il n'a jamais bandé, et à ce moment précis, c'est comme s'il l'était depuis une éternité. « S'il te plait, touche-moi encore. J'ai besoin que tu me touche. S'il te plait. »

Grimmjow le regarde depuis l'endroit où il traine sa langue, au-dessus de son pantalon.

- « Je ne t'ai jamais entendu supplier avant ce jour, Ulquiorra. » Il mord la peau du ventre tout en dirigeant ses mains vers la ceinture du pantalon. « Putain, c'était sexy. Fais-le encore. »

Ulquiorra déglutit avec difficulté. « S'il te plait, Grimmjow. » Il saisit les cheveux bleus et les pousse gentiment. « S'il te plait, touche-moi encore. J'en ai besoin. Ça fait mal. » Il frissonne et ferme les yeux.

Grimmjow fronce les sourcils.

- « Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? »

- « Mon pénis. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Ça fait mal. » Ulquiorra rouvre les yeux et descend son regard sur Grimmjow. Son visage est en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la bosse de son pantalon. Il déglutit et tortille ses hanches. « S'il te plait, fais quelque chose. »

Grimmjow est tout sourire. D'un mouvement sec, il retire le pantalon du brun et admire le corps nu sous lui. « Tu es tellement beau, Ulquiorra. » Il vient se positionner entre les jambes et se met à lécher l'intérieur des cuisses, tout en écartant les jambes pour être à son aise. « As-tu déjà éjaculé avant ? »

- « Non. »

- « Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais fait attention à tout ce qui touche au sexe. Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

- « Ok. Quand je vais te sucer, tu vas venir. Ça va te faire bizarre au début, un peu comme si ton corps allait exploser. Ne le combats pas. Tu verras, c'est bon. Je te le promets. »

Ulquiorra se contente d'acquiescer, estimant qu'il ne doit pas parler pendant que Grimmjow descend sa bouche vers sa queue dressée. Celui-ci embrasse la tête avec douceur, envoyant une secousse de pur plaisir dans son aine.

- « Oh, dieu du ciel, Grimmjow. Plus. S'il te plait, plus. »

Le bleuté saisit les cuisses du brun dans ses mains pour pouvoir le prendre en bouche. Il l'engloutit dans sa totalité jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec la peau douce à la base de sa queue. Il commence à le sucer durement et Ulquiorra crie tout en levant les cuisses vers lui. Grimmjow resserre sa prise sur les cuisses et le tient fermement lorsqu'il se remet au travail, suçant goulument et bougeant rapidement.

Le souffle saccadé, Ulquiorra est pantelant d'avoir pris un tel pied. Il n'arrive pas à voir à cause des étoiles qui clignotent devant ses yeux. Il a senti croitre dans son bas-ventre une boule de chaleur. Il a bien pensé à essayer de s'en débarrasser, mais Grimmjow a dit qu'il ne fallait pas. La vérité, c'est qu'il a beaucoup aimé les nouvelles sensations à travers son corps. Ses muscles se sont tendus et ont accompagné les décharges de plaisir. La boule de feu a continué à augmenter la douleur. Il était sur le point d'en parler à Grimmjow au moment où la chaleur s'est répercutée partout. Chaque muscle de son corps s'est tendu et il a hurlé lorsque la chaleur a explosé et s'est barré via son sexe et dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Il a senti la gorge de ce dernier avaler. Les spasmes musculaires se sont évaporés et il est retombé sur le sable. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son corps s'était levé du sol.

De son côté, Grimmjow regarde les yeux verts encore brumeux et relâche de sa bouche le sexe encore gonflé. « Putain. Tu as bon goût. Tu es tellement incroyable. » Il mord une fois encore le ventre avant de remonter pour prendre le visage en coupe et plonger son regard dans celui d'Ulquiorra. « Ça va ? »

Celui-ci se met à rire doucement tandis qu'il enroule ses bras autour du cou de Grimmjow. « C'était extraordinaire. » Il attire Grimmjow à lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Après avoir goûté sa propre semence et lécher ses lèvres, il se recule. « Je veux que tu le fasses encore. » Il soupire et laisse retomber ses bras sur le sable. « Mais je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. »

- « Mm. Je le ferai encore si tu le veux. Mais je veux essayer quelque chose d'autre. »

Il passe ses bras sous les jambes d'Ulquiorra et le lève de façon à poser ses genoux dessous. Il écarte les jambes du brun de chaque côté de ses hanches et met ses doigts dans sa bouche.

- « Tu es prêt pour la leçon suivante ? »

Ulquiorra bouge ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la verge de Grimmjow frotter contre lui.

- « Est-ce que tu vas mettre ça à l'intérieur de moi ? »

- « C'est ce que je prévois de faire. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne le ferai pas. »

- « Si, je veux que tu le fasses. »

- « Ça risque de faire un peu mal au début. Mais après, tu te sentiras bien. »

- « Tu viens de me démettre l'épaule et de la remettre en place. La douleur est sans importance. »

Grimmjow sourit en secouant la tête.

- « C'est une douleur d'un autre genre. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. »

Ulquiorra poses ses mains sur le visage de son partenaire et caresse de son pouce ses lèvres.

- « J'ai confiance en toi. »

Le cœur de Grimmjow rate un battement. Il tourne légèrement la tête et embrasse la paume du brun. « Je ne te mentirai jamais, Ulquiorra. Jamais. » Il le dévisage et fait passer chaque once des sentiments qu'il a pour lui à travers son regard. Il plonge dans les yeux verts et présente ses doigts devant la bouche du brun. « Mouille-les bien, tu veux. »

Alors qu'il se perd dans le regard bleu de l'homme en équilibre au-dessus de lui, il roule sa langue autour des doigts, les enduisant de salive. Lorsque Grimmjow les retire, il se cambre et lève ses hanches.

- « Je te veux en moi, Grimmjow. »

Fermant les yeux, le sexta se laisse bercer par les émotions qui envahissent son corps. Personne ne l'a jamais regardé comme Ulquiorra est en train de le faire. Ni dire les mots qu'il vient de lui dire. Il se peut que le brun ne s'en rende pas compte, mais Grimmjow voit clairement dans ses yeux à quel point il le veut. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour lui. Il rouvre les yeux et introduit délicatement un doigt en lui. Ulquiorra gronde doucement et bouge les hanches.

- « Ça te fait mal ? »

- « Non. C'est étrange. Mais ça ne fait pas mal. Continue. »

Grimmjow s'exécute et commence à bouger son doigt d'avant en arrière. Il ajoute un second doigt et commence à étirer le corps lorsqu'Ulquiorra se met à gémir, ses yeux se fermant. Une fois que le troisième doigt est inséré et qu'il estime que le brun est préparé, il les retire et appuie le sommet de sa verge contre l'anus.

- « Si ça fait mal, dis-le moi et je m'arrêterai pour te laisser t'habituer. N'essaye pas de faire fi de la douleur. Je ne veux pas te déchirer parce que tu ne seras pas assez détendu. »

- « Je le ferai. » Il descend ses hanches et se sent écartelé lorsque la large queue de Grimmjow commence à entrer en lui. Il accroche ses mains sur les cuisses du bleuté et écarte un peu plus les jambes. « Plus un mot. »

Grimmjow s'enfonce et Ulquiorra halète et enterre ses ongles dans les cuisses au moment où la verge passe l'anneau de muscles. Ses jambes se serrent autour du sexta et la douleur le fait trembler. « Dis-moi quand je peux bouger. » Le brun déglutit puis hoche la tête quand sa respiration se calme et que la douleur commence à s'évanouir. « Respire et détend ton corps. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. »

Ulquiorra garde sa main droite sur la cuisse de Grimmjow et étire la gauche au-dessus de sa tête. Il agrippe sa veste qui gît là. La douleur est partie et il lui reste la sensation bizarre d'un truc à l'intérieur de lui.

- « Tu peux bouger maintenant. »

Hochant la tête, Grimmjow s'enfonce à nouveau. C'est encore étroit à l'intérieur, mais le corps ne le rejette plus. Il grogne au moment où il s'enfonce complètement, puis il stoppe tout mouvement.

- « Ça va ? »

- « Je vais bien. » Ulquiorra souffle un peu et écarte encore ses jambes. « Baise-moi, Grimmjow. » Ce dernier se retire et s'enfonce à nouveau, arrachant un gémissement au brun. « Plus vite. » Encore une fois, le bleuté se retire et revient claquer contre la peau. La sensation les fait crier tous les deux.

Grimmjow relève les jambes et vient les poser sur ses épaules. Ulquiorra cale son pied derrière le cou, s'en servant comme d'un levier pour lever ses hanches, tandis que le bleuté tape de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Ulquiorra n'arrive pas à croire les sons qu'il fait. Il grogne, il halète, il gémit fort à chaque poussée du sexta à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir expérimenter quelque chose d'aussi bon. Dès que Grimmjow pose sa main sur sa verge turgescente, il hurle et arque son dos. Son corps convulse et il éjacule des filets de fluide blanc et épais sur son torse.

Le cri de Grimmjow suit presque immédiatement celui d'Ulquiorra. Il se libère juste après avoir saisi la verge, provoquant le resserrement des parois autour de son sexe à lui. Une larme coule sur sa joue lorsqu'il vient à l'intérieur de celui qu'il aime.

On entend le râle d'Ulquiorra lorsque le corps de Grimmjow s'affaisse sur lui. Il entoure ses bras autour de son amant et dénoue lentement ses jambes. Son corps est tremblant et il peut sentir qu'il en va de même pour son amant. Il tourne sa tête et presse ses lèvres sur le front de Grimmjow.

- « Je crois que je préfère ça à avoir ta bouche sur moi. »

Grimmjow éclate de rire, faisant gémir le brun et bouger ses hanches.

- « On peut le refaire quand tu veux. »

Soupirant, Ulquiorra fait courir gentiment ses doigts dans les cheveux bleus.

- « Tu m'as fait me sentir bien, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et c'était tellement bon que je ne pense pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Grimmjow fixe les yeux verts étincelants et affiche un sourire tendre, de ceux que l'on réserve à la personne qui détient son cœur.

- « Je t'aime, Ulquiorra. Je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi. Et je tuerai celui qui essayera de me toucher. Comme je tuerai celui qui essayera de te toucher. »

- « Je ferai pareil pour toi. Je refuse que qui que ce soit touche ton corps comme je l'ai fait. »

- « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? », demande Grimmjow en fermant les yeux et en caressant de ses lèvres le trou d'Ulquiorra.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Il effleure la joue de son amant et pose son regard sur le sien. « Je me soucie de toi. Et j'ai envie de toi. C'est ça l'amour ? »

- « Oui, c'est ça l'amour. » Grimmjow se redresse et embrasse avec douceur l'autre homme.

- « Eh bien, alors oui, je t'aime. Et je ne serai ainsi qu'avec toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors que pensez-vous de cette version extra-tendre de Grimmjow ?<strong>


End file.
